


Ten Hours

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: Between Moscow and Hasetsu, Viktor’s heart is spread too thin.





	

Ten hours later Viktor is back in Japan. He hasn’t slept and the adrenaline pumping through his body has burnt up. Mari meets him at Karatsu station. She’s pensive, guilty, and her work uniform reeks of cigarettes. How many did she smoke while she waited? Viktor’s haggard in his deeply wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair, no longer looking the part of the posh European anymore. God, what he wouldn’t give to have a smoke right now. Even if he’s never had a cigarette a day in his life, the idea of sucking down one sounds great.

Mari asks about her brother in simple English. He knows she watched his short program. The bags under her eyes tell him that much. Though she looks nonchalant and unimpressed most of the time, she supports her baby brother. Viktor replies he’s fine without much thought. He can’t afford to think too much. If he stops to think he’ll break down. The last ten hours had been too hard to deal with alone. Makkachin is old, older than he wants to admit.

He asks about Makkachin. He feels like throwing up. Mari’s going to tell him Makkachin passed away that night and it will ruin him. Instead she smiles and it feels like the wind goes straight out of Viktor. He made it through the night, she says, and is able to go home today.

They take a cab to the veterinary clinic. Between her broken English and his elementary Japanese, Viktor figures out Makkachin got into trouble when he ate something he wasn’t supposed it. He can’t wait to see him. He’s practically vibrating with excitement. At the clinic, a short nurse in blue scrubs brings out the poodle. Makkachin, old adorable Makkachin, gazes at him with bright, brown eyes, wags his tail as if he’s still a puppy while Viktor tries not to cry.

“You’re a good boy,” he says in Russian, planting a kiss onto Makkachin’s forehead. He doesn’t even care when his face is lovingly bathed in dog tongue. “Don’t try something like that again, ok?”

Hot, fat tears sting his eyes and he settles the vet bill and all three leave the clinic. Another cab ride with Makkachin sitting between them, still wagging his tail, and Viktor is once again at Yu-topia. It’s a somber return since he knows Yuuri isn’t inside to greet him. They pile out, and Makkachin bounds inside as if he never was sick. Mari pays the driver, and they follow the dog inside. He meets Hiroko in the genken. He can tell she’s just as upset as her daughter, but doesn’t expect to be hugged.

“I’m sorry, Viktor-san,” she whispers softly. Her voice is breaking.

He hugs her back. Even if something serious had happened to Makkachin, Viktor knows he could never blame Yuuri’s family. They love Makkachin like he was theirs.

“It’s ok,” he says, patting her shoulder. “Accidents happen.”

Hiroko pulls away, her eyes and round cheeks red. “Yuuri was good last night,” she says, smiling a little. “We’ll show it again tonight. But you look tired. Please, go rest, Viktor.”

He nods obediently. He could fall asleep standing in the entryway if he closes his eyes. Viktor climbs the stairs to the second floor, and doesn’t stop until he reaches Yuuri’s bedroom door. He misses him so much he’s chest hurts. He wants to be surrounded by Yuuri, his things, his scent, and maybe it will make the distance between them shorter. At least, Viktor hopes so.

The events of the past weeks, no further back than that, months really, solidified one fact in Viktor’s mind. He is not going to return to professional skating next year. Ten hours apart from Yuuri was grueling enough. How would he survive a season without him? How can he go from being able to see, touch, kiss, laugh with, talk with him and then suddenly not?

Between Moscow and Hasetsu, Viktor’s heart is spread too thin.

Viktor slips into Yuuri’s room, his sanctuary that he fought tooth and nail to keep Viktor out of. It was an ordinary room, small and rectangular with a little bed decorated with stickers along the frame and a desk full of books and a potted cactus. Yuuri’s little knickknacks are placed throughout the room, and Viktor finds it absolutely adorable.

Makkachin isn’t far behind him. He hops onto the bed like he owns it curls up, and falls asleep. He’s got the right idea. Viktor joins him and buries his face in the pillow. It smells just like Yuuri’s shampoo. He  squeezes his eyes shut and tries to pretend that Yuuri is with him. Sitting at his desk or rummaging through the closet for an extra blanket for them because it’s gotten chiller outside.

His phone goes off. It’s a special chime so he knows it’s Yuuri even before he answers the call. Yuuri bypasses formalities and quickly demands to know how Makkachin is doing. He’s practically yelling.

Really, Yuuri, how can you be so cute?

He chuckles. The weight is finally off his chest. “He’s fine. He’s back to normal.”

“Oh, good. I was so scared.” His voice breaks. “You have no idea how scared I was, Viktor...But he’s ok now! That’s good!”

He smiles into the phone. It’s good to hear Yuuri’s voice again. “Yeah. You’ll be going to practice soon, right?”

“Yeah. I’m headed there now.” It gets quiet and he wonders if he’s lost connection. “Viktor, I’m nervous.”

It hurts him that he can’t be there for Yuuri. “I know you are, kroshka,” he says. He can’t stop himself. The word just spills out because his heart suddenly feels like it’s being squeezed. “Yakov will look after you and I’ll be watching your performance tonight with everyone.”

“Really?” Yuuri sounds unbelievably excited. Viktor likes the change he hears in Yuuri’s voice.

“Yes, so do your best. I’ll be taking notes.”

Yuuri sucks in a deep breath on the other end. “I’ll make your proud, Viktor,” he whispers. “I promise.”

He really wants to kiss him. “You already do.”

 


End file.
